Avant-Garde
by Yue in the Stars
Summary: When Guru Clef died, he didn't expect being sent to another world. Especially to the afterlife of the Magic knight's world. Nevertheless, he would make do.


**Hey, Yue's back again!**

 **So, a little background information first. If you don't want to read this, then just skip to the story. I really don't care.**

 **When I was young (Cough3yearsagoCough) I was fresh and new to watching anime, and was really reluctant to start any new ones. At that time, I only really watched the Yu-Gi-Ohs, Pokemon and Sonic X, maybe a few others. One day, I decided to get way out of my comfort zone by trying a new Anime, and it just so happened that it was Magic Knight Rayearth.**

 **Needless to say, it quickly became one of my favorites.**

 **But the actual idea for this fic doesn't come until a year or two later, when I started watching/reading Bleach, and by then I had read the manga for MKR, and spread out significantly (for myself, anyways). I had** **vaguely recognized the similarities, but t wasn't until recently when I started going back to them both that I realized, "Oh, hey! They look totally alike, and Clef taught Alcyone ice magic, and Toshiro has Hyorinmaru", then BAM!**

 **Insta-fanfiction idea.**

 **So, before I actually considered typing this myself, I thought, "Hey, let's go look at ! There's thousands of millions of people there, surely at least ONE has had this idea!"**

 **Nope. Zero. Zilch. Nada. It surprised me, really. Such an obvious idea, not used at ALL (to my knowledge)? Such a tragedy! Of course, I didn't think much of it at first, but the more time that passed, the more I realized that it** ** _truly bugged me._** **Thus this was born!**

 **Yes, I did just take forever to explain something that simple. You're welcome.**

* * *

 _ **Avant-Garde: Radically new or Original**_

When Guru Clef died, he didn't expect being sent to another world; specifically, to the afterlife of the Magic knight's world. Nevertheless, he would make do. No need to hang onto the past here, after all, they know him as something else there. There, he's Hitsugaya Toshiro.

* * *

Toshiro sighed. It had been 110 years since he entered the strange afterlife. Keeping true to his previous words, he just let people believe that was his age. In reality, he was 858 years old. But, he was determined to keep his previous life out of this one. While he did miss it, and longed to hear someone cry out his name, Clef, he wanted to enjoy his existence as "Hitsugaya Toshiro" as much as possible. When, if he ever needed to, and this would be absolutely last case scenario, then, and only then would he use his magic. It was harder than it was before, but he supposed that was due to the fact that he was no longer in Cephiro. After all, while 'will' did affect much in Seireitei, it was not completely governed on the power of 'will' like Cephiro was.

 _(Of course, his mind whispered, there is truly no place like Cephiro.)_

Of course, that didn't stop him from practicing. Under the pretense of training his Shikai and Bankai (not that he didn't work on those too), he worked on his magic, slowly lowering its resistance. Unfortunately, at the rate he was going, it would take another 10 years to get to where he was when the Magic Knights first came to Cephiro, not that it wasn't already high.

It didn't stop him from trying, of course.

Toshiro looked around, panting. The specific glade he had chosen that day was rather lovely, originally full of long grass, besotted with wildflowers, and surrounded by a thick grove of trees. Emphasis on originally, however. Now, there was a thick layer of ice surrounding him, with mist rising up. Several trees had been destroyed, and the long grass and wildflowers were non-existent. He decided he really needed a more permanent training area. It was starting to become increasingly obvious that he had been training.

He sighed, and looked up at the sky. Taking note of the sun's lowering position, he decided that he was finished today, so he sheathed his sword, and started to _shunpo_ his way back to his division.

Little did he know, things were about to get crazy in Seireitei.

* * *

It all started with a captains meeting. It was a seemingly normal one, just reports of happenings and incidents in the divisions, stuff like that. What Toshiro didn't expect was a distinctly familiar reiatsu signature.

 _(Magic, his mind whispered.)_

The shouts of the guards could be heard, before the door burst open, quite dramatically, he thought. In the doorway stood three familiar girls, looking exactly like, if not a little older than, he remembered.

First was spirited Hikaru, her long, flaming hair entwined, as always, in its braid, and her crimson eyes as full of heart as ever. Then, there was spunky Umi, her long, flowing blue hair as smooth and shiny as he remembered, and her ocean blue eyes showing a large amount of the spark and temper she had been known for, yet the gentleness she also had shown to her precious friends. Finally, there was calm Fuu. Her short, curly blond hair framed her face as always, and her green eyes showed a great amount of wisdom, and of her great compassion towards others. He also noted, with amusement, that Hikaru had a rather innocent and oblivious look on her face, Umi had that one mischievous face on that he had come to dread over the years, and Fuu was once again the mature and polite one, bowing, before opening her mouth to speak.

"I am truly sorry we interrupted your meeting," she apologized, "but while we were passing by, we felt the presence of an old friend of our that we had not seen for a long time.

Toshiro, or Clef, face palmed. "Did you really have to destroy the door?" He groaned, twitching. "That costs money to fix, and more likely than not, from my own pocket. Really, Fuu, I expected this from Umi, and maybe Hikaru, but you too?"

Fuu just smiled. "Why, of course not, Guru Clef. But, really, after not seeing you in over a hundred years, and with all the worry and grief you caused us, I believe we had a right to destroy the door." He snorted, while Hikaru giggled and Umi snickered.

"You've gotten cheeky."

Clef started as a loud bang interrupted their rather short conversation. "Hitsugaya-taicho!" The Soutaicho barked, "What is the meaning of this!"

 **To be continued in chapter two!**


End file.
